1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having an adjustable hosel assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club hosel connection assembly that allows a user to adjust the loft, lie, and face angle of the golf club head, thus providing the user with a range of shaft orientations such that the club can be adjusted to provide the user with better performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfers benefit from alteration of the orientation of a shaft relative to the club head for drivers and other clubs. Changing the orientation of shaft insertion in the club body can mitigate a golfer's various faults or weaknesses. In fact, changing the angle of a golf club shaft with respect to the golf club head will change certain club specifications, including loft, lie, and face angle. Changing orientation of shaft insertion or shaft angle with respect to the golf club head can also change mass location.
Shaft insertion orientation typically is adjusted by bending a golf club hosel so that the shaft has a desired angle with respect to the club head. There are also several types of adjustable golf clubs that are available on the market, including models that employ annular wedges or near annular spacers inserted into the hosel bore to create a custom bore center. By choosing and installing particular versions of these annular wedge spacers, the centerline of the shaft is oriented favorably. A drawback to this approach, however, is that it provides a limited adjustment capacity and requires increased hosel volume to achieve necessary geometry and durability.